The Silver Linings
by Miss.Lena.Salvatore.CM
Summary: Set after Season 4 finale. Damon and Elena are the new 'it' couple and dealing with new dramas. Like Elena being human and with a surprise on the way, a new enemy in town, and Damon's mom being back. Has some Klaroline, Mebekah, and of course Delena. Please review! :) story much better than summary
1. Chapter 1: New Life

"All the things that we used to doWe were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you

Must have been your attitude

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind"

- Love like this by Natasha Bedingfield

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in so long. I haven't had the time. A lot had _

_happened that I need to catch you up on. _

_But before that, I just want to say I missed writing to you. I like having someone who doesn't judge._

_Anyways, Back to what I have to tell you. Like Damon and I are together. Surprise, I know. And to think, most of my earlier entries are complaints about him. Also, Stefan left. I don't where to, but him and Damon were talking about some deal. _

_Tyler came back and is going to surprise Caroline tomorrow. I'm happy for her. Bonnie is visiting her mom for the summer. Jeremy is back from the dead. Speaking OF dead and alive, Katherine is human. I gave her a little of the cure. _

_But that's the key. Just a little. There's more than half of it left. Most of it, actually. And I'm working on convincing Damon to take it with me. If not, I'll give it to Rebekah. Or do what Stefan said; keep it so I always haw the option. _

_Aside from all the drama, there's a summer party tonight; courtesy of Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm definitley going and dragging Damon if I have to._

_Speaking of, he just came home. I'll write to you tomorrow. _

_With love,_

_Elena _

"Dear Diary..." I looked up to see Damon leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom.

I threw a pillow at him, which he waist caught. "It's not funny, Damon. Writing is my therapy."

"Please. If anyone in this house needs therapy, it's me." He rolled his eyes. "I have you and the Scooby Doo gang nagging me all day."

I huffed, tossing my diary onto the foot of the bed and climbing onto his lap as he leaned back on the headboard. I kissed him deeply.

He returned the action, slinking his arms around my waist and behind my head, holding me in place.

"You know you love us. All of us." I whispered in his ear, a small smirk on my face.

He did that eye twitchy thing. "I'll admit Barbie, Witchy, and little Gilbert aren't that annoying. Busboy is on my bad side, though. You...maybe you I could endure for another..." He he trailed off, thinking.

I gave him a look.

"Four hours." He finished, laughing as I punched him in the gut. "I'm kidding! Jesus Christ, tough crowd today, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, if I can spend three years without killing you you'd think you can endure my presence for more than four hours."

"I obviously can." He replied almost snarky.

I glared at him, moving out of his lap. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden, Damon, but if that's really how you feel maybe I should leave."

He flipped me over faster than I could register, and before I knew what was happening he was half on top of me, and I was pinned down to the bed. His blue eyes pierced into my brown eyes, watching me in a way that gave me goosebumps.

"I'm still here, aren't I? That says a lot. And don't you forget that." He whispered.

I kept a straight face, not being vulnerable to him like in my human days.

"I haven't. I just don't understand it." I whispered back calmly.

He let go of me, kissing me. I kissed him back with the same tenderness. As we kissed, his hand reached for my diary. I smacked his hand, pulling away.

"Damon freaking Salvatore!" I scowled.

He smiled. "Yes, darling?"

I glared at him. "You're lucky I love you. You can read it one day, but not today."

He chuckled. "Dear Diary..."

I crossed my arms, trying to ignore him.

"A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe."

I glanced at him, stifling a laugh.

"That lie will haunt me forever." He grinned at me.

I laughed. "Okay then. That's not what I wrote, I'm not as...dramatic as Stefan. I write bluntly. I wrote about you."

His eyes softened but he didn't say anything. I smiled. "Its okay. You don't have to say anything. I know you're obsessed with me too."

I hopped out of bed and he chuckled, following me. "So are we going to barbie Klaus's party or what? I'm tired of Blondie leaving me voicemails."

I laughed. "Yeah, Caroline called me five times. She's a little obsessed with the idea of a party, no matter where it is and who the host is."

I went out to the living room, pouting myself some scotch and offered a glass of bourbon to him. He took it gratefully.

"I love a woman who knows my favorite drink."

I rolled my eyes. "You love women in general."

He scoffed. "Only you, baby." He emphasized baby and I had to laugh.

"Yes, we're going. I miss everyone." I glanced at him, downing my whole glass in one gulp.

He winced. "Ouch. I hate to hold you back from hanging out. Go out, Elena. Have fun."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No." He smiled and did the eye thing.

I sighed and my phone rang. My ringtone for Caroline started playing; "twenty two" by Taylor Swift.

"What's your ringtone for me?" Damon crossed his arms, holding back a smile.

I blushed. "You'll never know." I answered the phone. "Hey Care..."

"Where are you? You're late! Both of you!" She all but screamed into the phone. "What are you Doing that you're so busy you can't show up? We're all here!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know Caroline. We'll be there soon." I hung up.

"I'm not going. I'll see you later." Damon announced, slipping his leather jacket on.

I froze. "You said you were. What happened to not backing out? Damon, you promised me you'd stop sneaking behind my back, and at Least try to be normal."

"Okay, I'm not sneaking behind your back. I'm simply not going to your stupid summer party."

"But it's important to me you go. Please? For me?"

He stared at me. "Don't. Ever. Ask me to do anything. For you." His eyes hardened. "Because you know I would do anything for you. And I hate and despise you because I know and you know that I can't deny you."

I walked towards him. "Damon..."

He moved away from me. "I'll meet you at the party." He left, slamming the door.

And I was left staring at the door, feeling empty and alone. And I'm left not understanding.

How do you look at someone you love and tell yourself to walk away?


	2. Chapter 2: Arguing

"You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change

You want me to change, change, change

You want me to change"

-Change by Churchill

_Forget about Damon. Forget about Damon_. I thought.

I sat down and sighed. Caroline sat next to me.

"Trouble in paradise?" She joked.

I gave her a look. "No, Care. I just hope he shows up."

And at that moment, Damon came through the door. He came right over to me and Caroline and sat next to me.

"Hey blondie." He nodded to her.

She sighed. "Hey Damon. Gotta go, Lena. I'm gonna look for Matt." She got up and left.

I glanced at Damon. "You showed up."

"Of course I did."

I gave him a small, grateful smile and leaned into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me. He held me tightly but awkwardly.

"Um...Elena...not here..." He trailed off.

I looked at him. "You don't mean not here. You're embarrassed to show any hunt of affection towards me in public." I pulled out of his arms.

"What? No, I'm not. I'm just having some public decency."

I narrowed my eyes. "I hugged you. I wasn't trying to undress you. There's a big difference."

He sighed. "I have a reputation to keep up, kitten."

I ignored him, getting up and going over to Matt, Caroline, and Jeremy. I hugged Jeremy by the waist.

"Have you heard from Bonnie?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not since she left to her mom's house."

Caroline smiled. "Hey...she'll be back soon."

I exchanged glances with Matt and we all left it at that. Rebekah walked toward us and we looked at her curiously. She immediately wrapped herself around Matt.

"Okay, guys...don't freak but..." Matt looked at us all.

Rebekah interrupted him with a kiss. And to our shock and surprise, he kissed back.

I forced a smile. "I can't judge. So I'm happy for you."

Jeremy grimaced. "You can't judge?"

I shrugged. "I'm with Damon. Damon! And she's in love with Klaus..." I glanced at Caroline.

"I am not!" She screamed.

Matt sighed. "Nice, guys. I don't find it amusing at all, that we all ended up with vampires."

Rebekah frowned, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

"Yeah. We all ended up vampires too." Caroline added.

Jeremy raised his hand. "Vampire hunter."

Matt was the odd one out. I sighed and began to walk away, but ran into Myself. Katherine Pierce, in the flesh.

I smiled. "Hey Katherine. You look nice. And human."

She stared at me "Go to hell."

I smiled fakely at her and began to walk away. She grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and stabbing me with a wooden stake. I cringed and winced, but didn't make noise, aware of the humans.

I pulled it out and reached for her side, digging into it. I felt blood. I almost felt flesh. But she was pushed away from me, and hit the wall, sliding down.

I looked behind me to see Damon. He stalked towards her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt, throwing her at the wall again.

" Katherine. I missed your presence. How nice to have you back." He smirked. "Humanity has. Become. You."

I watched carefully as he punched her. She has the nerve to smile at him.

"I missed you too, Damon. Maybe we should hang out some time."

I took her by the arm, pushing her outside the house. I punched her square in the jaw.

"Bet you wish you were immortal, huh?"

She glared at me, blood trailing from her nose and mouth. "See here's were you went wrong, cupcake. You only gave me maybe a teaspoon of the cure."

I froze, watching her, ready to slam her into the wall again. Damon came outside, standing behind me.

Katherine continued. "I'm only half human."

Damon walked over to her. He riases his hand and with one smack, snapped her neck. "Well that's unfortunate. Now we have to take you home with us."

I looked at him. "Bad idea, Damon. I don't want to be within five miles of her."

"What do you want, a restriction order? We have no choice, Lena. No one cares what you want right now."

He picked her up, throwing her into his arms, walking to his Camaro. I hurried to open the door and he put her in the back.

After we got home, he locked Katherine in the cellar and came back upstairs. I Indulged myself in his stash of alcohol while he did that.

He grabbed a glass and poured himself some, taking the vodka out of my hand. I stared at him.

"Don't look at me with those judge little eyes." He took a swig of the drink.

I slammed my drink on the table. "Damon, what the hell is going on with you?"

"I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's easier." He shrugged, taking another swig.

I took the glass from him. "Are you listening to me? You don't have to shut me out, Damon! I thought by now you would've gotten that I'm the one person that won't judge you."

"Lena, that's all you do! Judge me! I'm not Stefan and I'm sorry I can't be!"

That's what he always says. He's not Stefan. I don't want him to be Stefan, he's not Stefan.

"I know you're not Stefan! If I wanted Stefan, you Wouldn't be here! He would be!"

He zoomed over to me, his lips inches from mine. "Then why am I still here? Why me?"

"I'm not answering that." I looked away.

"Exactly. The only one I can count on is me. I'm not good, Elena. You should hate me!"

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" I kept a straight face. "Why are you all of a sudden mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you because I love you!"

I closed my eyes, thinking back to the Mikaelson's ball, when he said that. When Stefan's humanity was turned off. When I ignored my feelings for Damon. I opened my eyes just as quickly.

My eyes softened and I walked over to him, taking his hands in mine. "I love you. Please...take the cure with me."

"I don't want to take the cure. I'd rather be dead than be human. And...I don't...whether you take it or not is up to you."

I frowned. But he continued.

"And if it were my choice, you would've taken the cure in a heartbeat. You would've gotten to grow up and have the life you wanted; the life that you deserve. And I know I didn't use to get that but I do now. And I wanted that for you Elena. And I would gladly give it to you."

Tears streamed down my face and I wipes them away the moment I noticed.

He just stared at me.

"Damon...I don't know what id do if you weren't here..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. How to respond to that.

"Stop with the mushy stuff...I'm not Stefan." And with that, he went down to the cellar to check on Katherine.

And again, I was left standing alone. Damon came back up thirty minutes later and headed straight out the door. I went down to the cellar.

"Hey Cupcake." She smiled at me.

I scowled. "Katherine. How are you holding up? Feeling a little sour?"

She glared at me. "You may have the advantage of vampirism, but I have Damon wrapped around my little finger. I won't be in here for long."

Of course she did. "You're a bitch. You know that? You're a violent killing machine plus a slut. You're pure evil." I smirked.

She stood up shakily. "There will always be a part of me that is dirty and sloppy. But I like that part of me, along with all the other parts."

I glared at her and turned, about to walk away.

"Listen, kid. The world will break your heart ten ways to Sunday. That's guaranteed."

I stopped, listening to her. I turned to see her pacing back and forth in the cellar, her green sundress flowing with her every turn and twist.

"Life doesn't get easier. We just get stronger. You'll learn that in time, cupcake." She smiled evilly at me.

I rushed upstairs and out the door. And somehow, I ended up at the cemetery, on Alaric's grave, with Jeremy.

I tell him I love Damon, and we talk about my love for clouds and how most people lose the ability to see silver linings even though they are always there above us almost every day.

When I went home, Damon was ignoring me. That went on for two weeks. He never answered my calls, was never home. He disappeared.

I think it's strange to live In a house with someone you can't talk to. Especially when that someone is your boyfriend. And that thought makes me a little sad.


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**A/N: okay, so I couldn't help this! I had to. So, here's a preview of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

PREVIEW:

I laid back in bed and sighed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe Jeremy was right. Something is obviously wrong with Damon. In risk of sounding like a stereotype teenage girl in crisis, I think He's having second thoughts about our relationship. Either that, or it's Katherine. He'd be pathetic enough to go back to her. Or maybe Caroline is right and he's just not used to showing emotions. Or maybe Matt was right and Stefan was the right choice. _

_I'm not happy lately. I feel depressed and I feel like I'm losing Damon. There's something new. _

_I got to go. Maybe a nap will clear my mind._

_Love always,_

_Elena _

I threw my diary onto the nightstand and was about to put my head down when I heard the door bust open and slam closed. I hopped out of bed and zoomed downstairs.

I have to admit, I was shocked at what I saw.

Damon was trudging through the house in wet jeans and his face had dirt all over it.

"You look like a hurricane or tornado hit you." I approached him.

He glared at me. "Not funny. I'm not in the mood."

He zoomed into the living room, throwing four books off the shelves. I recognized them as Stefan's old diary, Damon and Stefan's great grandfather's diary, Katherine's from her Katerina days, and a history book practically written by Silas and Quietsiah herself.

"Damon? Whats going on?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

Mad at him or not, I was worried about him.

He rushed through the books. "When's the last time you heard from Stefan?"

"when I...chose you. Why?"

Where was Stefan? I thought. What was wrong? Where was Bonnie?

"Silas has a doppelgänger." He finally looked up at me.

I stiffened. "Anyone we know?"

"Oh you know..." He paced around the room. "Just your ex, aka my brother."

I gasped. Stefan is Silas's doppelgänger.

"Silas isn't dead, Lena."


	4. Chapter 3: Doubts and Plans

"Is it made up in my mind?

Am I crazy just wasting time?

I think this could be love, I'm serious.

What if we were made for each other

Born to become best friends and lovers

I want to stay right here

In this moment with you

Over and over and over again"

-What If by Colbie Calilat

I laid back in bed and sighed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe Jeremy was right. Something is obviously wrong with Damon. In risk of sounding like a stereotype teenage girl in crisis, I think He's having second thoughts about our relationship. Either that, or it's Katherine. He'd be pathetic enough to go back to her. Or maybe Caroline is right and he's just not used to showing emotions. Or maybe Matt was right and Stefan was the right choice._

_I'm not happy lately. I feel depressed and I feel like I'm losing Damon. There's something new._

_I got to go. Maybe a nap will clear my mind._

_Love always,_

_Elena_

I threw my diary onto the nightstand and was about to put my head down when I heard the door bust open and slam closed. I hopped out of bed and zoomed downstairs.

I have to admit, I was shocked at what I saw.

Damon was trudging through the house in wet jeans and his face had dirt all over it.

"You look like a hurricane or tornado hit you." I approached him.

He glared at me. "Not funny. I'm not in the mood."

He zoomed into the living room, throwing four books off the shelves. I recognized them as Stefan's old diary, Damon and Stefan's great grandfather's diary, Katherine's from her Katerina days, and a history book practically written by Silas and Quietsiah herself.

"Damon? Whats going on?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

Mad at him or not, I was worried about him.

He rushed through the books. "When's the last time you heard from Stefan?"

"when I...chose you. Why?"

Where was Stefan? I thought. What was wrong? Where was Bonnie?

"Silas has a doppelgänger." He finally looked up at me.

I stiffened. "Anyone we know?"

"Oh you know..." He paced around the room. "Just your ex, aka my brother."

I gasped. Stefan is Silas's doppelgänger.

"Silas isn't dead, Lena."

I stared at him for a minute, then ran upstairs. I scrambled out of my pajamas and into a t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket. He followed me.

"Where do you think you're going, Elena?"

"To find Stefan. My bets are he's not safe at the moment. God, we were so stupid! Stefan would never leave!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're not going on another suicide mission to play hero of the day, Elena! Let me handle this!"

"The last time you said that aunt Jenna died and I was sacrificed along with Tyler's best friend! Remember that? Huh, Damon? Remember how you couldn't lose me? Because forever is a log time?"

I stopped and stared at him. "This is your brother we're talking about. This is Stefan. We have to go now."

He grabbed my arm. "Lets not do anything stupid. Come on. Sit down and think about this."

Rash? Overly emotional? Sensitive? What the hell? "What the hell is wrong with you, Damon? Since when Are you rash?"

"Look, Elena, now is not the time for that. Call Busboy, blondie, and your brother. Get them over here."

I hesitated, but did as he Asked. Twenty minutes later, everyone was here and had been filled in.

"Okay so...If we need to find Stefan, call Bonnie. She can use a locator spell." Caroline chimed in.

Jeremy and Damon frowned. "Don't...ruin her vacation..."

Caroline frowned. "Well...you don't have to be a witch to do the locator spell. I've seen Bonnie do it."

"Yeah, so have I." I joined in. "Damon, take off your shirt."

He raises an eyebrow. "Now, Elena, there's guests."

Jeremy gave him the 'brother glare'. "Just do it."

I watched as Damon slipped his shirt off. The second his shirt was off, I grabbed the knife on the table and stabbed his arm.

"Ow, what the hell?" He grimaced.

I rolled my eyes. "It's for the spell, Damon. We need a relatives blood. You're his brother, are you not?"

Caroline stood up. "Do you have a map of Virginia?"

"I don't exactly keep maps of the world lying around, Barbie." He scowled.

Matt sighed and got up, going to his car. He came back with a big map of Virginia and set it out on the table. Damon's blood trailed off the Wickery bridge. We stared.

"I can't...swim." Caroline looked between all of us.

"He would've sunk to the bottom by now." Matt added.

I looked at Damon, begging him with my eyes. He huffed. "Okay. I guess I'll go."

"We're all going. Who knows what could happen." Jeremy argued.

"This isn't a road trip, we're not all going."

I picked my jacket up, slipping it on. "I'm going. For Stefan."

Jeremy stood up. "I follow my sister."

Matt stood up too. "I'll see if Rebekah can do anything."

I glanced at Caroline. "Care..."

"Of course I'm helping. Elena, Stefan is my friend. As much of a friend as you are."

She left, and so did everybody else. I went straight upstairs, and Damon followed.

"You're hiding something from me. What are you not telling me?" He questioned, his arms crossed.

I chewed on my lip nervously. "Damon...I gave Stefan the cure the night of graduation."

"Great! So now Silas might have the cure. Great job, Elena."

I sighed. "Whatever. Lets just go." I jogged outside, getting into the car.

In ten minutes, we were at Wickery bridge: Caroline and Damon went into the water, and cAme back with a foot locker fifteen minutes later.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw they were okay. After ten minutes I was ready to jump in myself. It took the boys a while to rip up the chains.

When we got back to the boarding house, Stefan was given blood bags and dry clothes. I watched as he sat by the fireplace, talking to Damon.

I walked over to them and hesitantly sat in the small space between them.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Stefan.

He nodded. "I'm fine, Elena. Don't worry. I think I'll stick around here a little longer than planned."

"Good. I missed you." I smiled. "We all did."

Damon got up and began walking upstairs. I looked back at him questioningly.

"What? I'm giving you two some time together." His eyes flickered to Stefan's hand intertwined with mine and my left leg half resting on Stefan.

As soon as I noticed, I moved. Stefan looked behind him at Damon.

"Come on brother, stay awhile."

I laid back on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I should go anyway. I'll see you guys later." Damon left.

Stefan sighed and looked at me. "Some things never change, huh?"

"I guess you could say that. What were you and Damon talking about?"

"Our deal." He said simply.

"Which was?" I sat up.

He only shook his head. It wasn't my business. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go visit my mom."

He nodded and stared into the fire. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He didn't move, so I left.

When I saw Miranda Gilbert's grave, I curled up next to it. And then I heard Damon. By the looks of it, talking to Alaric's grave.

"I know I'm wrong for her! I know she made the wrong choice! She's being stupid and blind. It's Stefan, it was always Stefan." He ranted.

I blinked. Always Stefan? Is that really what I sound like?

He continued. "I see how happy she is with just his mere presence. She deserves him. I deserve...nothing. I deserve a bottle of alcohol, that's what I need right now."

I looked back at him, my attention on him now.

"You know what else I need? I need my buddy back. It was nice seeing you while the veil was down, but now you're just a..." He kicked the tombstone. "Rock. A rock with your name on it."

I got up and walked over to him, taking his hand. "Calm down, don't kill the rock. Ric isn't even here."

He held my hand tightly, staring at the tombstone. "I know. All that's left is a stupid rock, there's no body, no coffin."

I hugged him. "I miss him too, Damon. You talk to yourself?"

"I was talking to Alaric. He said he heard me when the veil was down."

"Damon, I love you. I choose you, understand that. Please."

He did the eye twitchy thing and looked up at the sky. He stared up at the sky for what seemed like a while then looked down, kissing me.

"What about Stefan?"

"I love him. But I'm not IN love with him."

"Okay. I love you." He kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Hate to interrupt you two, but uh...we lost the cure."

I pulled away when I heard Stefan. I blushed but stayed beside Damon.

"That could be a problem." Damon replied, looking back and forth between us.

"Okay so. Problems we have. Katherine is human, We lost the cure, and

Bonnie-"

Damon cut him off. "-Is on vacation. Bonnie is on vacation and can't help, which is...unfortunate. We just have to get use to not having witches on our side."

I shrugged, confused. "She'll be back. As for Katherine...can't we just kill her?" I sighed.

They both laughed in unison. Damon spoke up. "And the cure?"

"Why do we need it? I don't want it, stop fighting so hard for my humanity. It's annoying. Infuriating, even." I ran my fingers through my hair.

They shared a look and I clenched my jaw, wondering what's going on.

They ignored me as Stefan spoke to Damon. "We can't just sit back and let all this happen. It's kind of a full time job to protect Mystic Falls." He sighed.

Damon stared at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. "I'm not worried about Mystic Falls."

I immediately looked away.

"Have a plan, brother?" Stefan spoke, tense. We both watched Damon carefully.

He smirked. "Of course I do. Elena, you're on 'Katherine watch' for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Stefan, you're going to New Orleans to get our favorite hybrid original and his pack. Call the Scooby Doo gang. Tell them to meet us at the grill."


	5. AN:

**A/N: just thought I'd tell my lovely readers that as far as updating, I will update once a week or more. I am a quick writer and have a lot of free time. Continue reviewing please :) If this story ends with one hundred five reviews or more, I will most likely write a sequel. If you for some reason think my story is boring, please give it a try. It's just the beginning. Thank you for your support! **

**Fellow writer,**

**Lena**


	6. AN again :) sorry!

A/**N: hey all! I just realized that a couple questions were asked in reviews and suggestions. If anyone has questions, compliments, complaints, and/or suggestions, review and I'll answer right away in the next chapter in AN. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 4: New Orleans

**A/N: I realize I put down this is also a Klaroline story. Which it is! I was building up to that. I guess I'll just do it earlier since I have some Klaroline fans reading this. This is Klaus's point of view :) Enjoy, my lovelies **

"Making my way downtown, walking fast

Faces pass and I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead, just making my way

Making a way through the crowd.

It's always times like these when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your precious memory"

-A Thousand Miles By Vanessa Carlton

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley stormed into the bar, sitting next to me.

"If you're referring to our puppy problem-" I gestured to her growing stomach. "Then my answer would be I'm just not father material."

"Father material? I'm not asking you to play fucking peek a boo and change diapers on a daily basis! But I can't do this alone! It's your fault, take some of the blame!" She screamed.

I admired Haley for thinking she stands a chance against me. But other than that, all she was was a slightly pretty face. Pale in comparison to Caroline, though.

"Klaus! Stop zoning out on me!" She fumed.

"Calm down, love. Red isn't your color." I gestured to her red, angry face.

Her jaw dropped and she was about to speak when Elijah came behind her.

"Having a divorce already you two?" He smiled innocently at me.

I crushed my glass of scotch in my hand. "Not. Amusing. Elijah."

Haley smirked. "Elijah, tell him he needs to stick around. For the baby! Please? For Ariel?"

Ariel? "Ariel? What is this? A Disney movie? You named our child Ariel?!"

Elijah burst into a fit of laughter and Haley cracked a smile. Truly, what went through that incessant woman's head? Ariel? As in the little mermaid who fell in love with a human?

I continued. "Are you trying to set our darling daughter up for failure? She's going to be born with red hair and singing to crabs! Is that what you want?"

My brother rolled his eyes. "Don't be absurd, Niklaus."

"By now, anything's possible." I mumbled, sipping the second glass the waitress had gotten me.

"Like you joining team good and helping a friend out?"

I turned to see Caroline and Stefan standing in the bar. My eyes immediately Went to my bracelet on her wrist.

She sauntered over and Stefan followed.

"Klaus...we need your help."

I smirked. "How lovely. You've come to me for once." I turned my back on them, going back to my drink.

Elijah glared at me and Haley glared at Caroline. Caroline stared at me and Stefan stared at Caroline.

"We're not leaving New Orleans without you." Stefan spoke.

I smiled fakely at Caroline and she returned it.

Elijah waved me off. "Whatever it is, we're all going to Mystic Falls. We do owe you all."

I scowled. "What? They tried to kill us!"

Caroline shoved her way from behind Stefan, towards me. "And you tried to kill us!"

Haley sighed. "I'd love to stay And watch whats about to go down, but we all know Niklaus is going to give in to Blondie over here. Goodnight, Nik, Elijah. Nice seeing you again, prom Queen." She smiled at Caroline and stormed out of the bar.

Stefan put his hands up in defense. "Alright. I give up. Thanks for the help."

He stormed out also, but Caroline stayed. "Please help us."

"Even if you bat those pretty eyelashes, I'm not doing anything for anyone anymore."

"Even after the night of graduation?"

I froze. The night of graduation I had given her the greatest present. I had kissed her and walked her home and spent the night at her house in her bed.

"Caroline, for God's sake, you're beautiful but you talk too much.'

She sighed and turned to leave.

"And don't bother coming back to get what you want with seduction. It won't work."

She looked back at me, shocked and left.

I sighed and went back to my drink, but Elijah wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He just sighed and shook his head. I got up and headed outside but heard small, feminine whimpers. I turned the corner to see Caroline sitting on a bench, silently crying.

I sighed rather loudly. "If I help you and your friends will you stop crying?"

She laughed softly and sniffed. "I'm not asking for much."

"I know. So, whats the plan? And what am I getting in return?" I crossed my arms.

She stared at me for what seemed like a while. Not a loving stare, nor a hateful stare. As if she were scrutinizing or analyzing me.

"We need you and your siblings in Mystic Falls. And...Haley. We also need some witches. I don't know what you're getting, though probably nothing." Se shrugged.

I sighed and offered my arm to her. "Shall we?"

She giggled a bit and linked her arm through mine. I walked her back to her motel room. Caroline and I didnt talk for the rest of the time. But she talked to Haley about baby things and to Elijah about everything.

We left in the morning.


	8. Chapter 5: switching faces and leaving

"He pickes me up, Like

He's got the way of the hurricane

And I think i'm fine, like

I'm In the eye of the hurricane

Yea He pickes me up, Like

He's got the way of the hurricane

And I think i'm fine, like

I'm In the eye of the hurricane"

-Hurricane by Bridget Mendler

"You know you're wasting your time, right?"

I stopped pacing and looked back at Katherine. "What part of 'shut up' did you not understand?"

She smirked weakly. "I have to admit, I liked you better when your emotions were turned off."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I was put on Katherine duty today."

She scowled. "Believe me, I'm jumping for joy on the inside."

I sighed. You would think, being basically twins, we'd get along better. I began pacing back and forth again.

"Come here, sweetheart." She said in a bored tone, gesturing to the ground next to her.

I raised an eyebrow and sat, watching her warily.

"Oh, I don't bite. At least not anymore." She rolled her eyes. "Honey, I hate you to the core. And you feel the same. But I bet your life is surely stressing...isn't it?"

I looked at her warily. "My stress, as you call it, is none of your concern."

She smiled a small smile. "I could help you, you know. We're basically twins. I could pass for Elena Gilbert."

A chill ran down my spine and I pressed my lips together. "Why would you want to?"

"You have everything I want, cupcake. And I have what you want. Irresponsible freedom. A stress free life."

I sighed. "A stress free life would be a life without the Salvatores, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna...a life without everyone I love. Even though it's stressing to love and care about them, I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"I'm not talking all the time. I'm talking every once in a while. Whenever you need or want the vacation. And vice versa, of course."

I stiffened, not saying anything. She sighed and continued.

"Here; look." Katherine pulled her leather jacket off and slipped her heels off. She tossed her shirt off, revealing a pretty blue undershirt.

She smiled fakely at me. "I'm Elena gilbert. I love the Salvatore boys and I miss my dead relatives and friends. I'm an orphan and Im also a Patrova doppelgänger so you should feel bad for me."

I hissed. "I don't sound like that!"

She shrugged and pulled her skimpy top back on, shrugging back into her heels and jacket.

I scowled at her. "I don't need your help with anything. Nor do I want you anywhere around my friends or family."

She smirked, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Good luck."

I stared at her for a minute, till I heard someone come back. I locked the cellar and hurried upstairs.

It was Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, And Haley. Haley looked...round to say the least.

I went to stand near Stefan. Klaus smiled at me.

"Elena Gilbert...looking wonderful, as always. Where's Damon?"

"Not here..." I looked at him warily before turning to Stefan. "Did Damon say where he was going or what he was doing?"

"No...I haven't spoken to him since you have." He clenched his jaw and Unclenched it.

I sighed and looked at Elijah and Klaus. "Don't start trouble here."

Elijah stared at me. "You have my word, Elena. But you must give me your word also, on something. We'll discuss it later."

I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Alright. So can I go?" Haley looked back and forth between us.

"Goodbye!" Caroline slightly yelled, rather rude.

Haley gave her the finger and I hissed under my breath at her, as she left.

Klaus smirked at Caroline. "Jealous, love?"

She crossed her arms and scoffed at him. "I feel bad for her. She's carrying you're baby."

"Now, that's a little mean. Maybe inconvenient, on her part. But rest assured, I care nothing for Haley and the little mermaid. Just you. My favorite blonde." He smiled rather sweetly.

"Yeah? Well I don't care about you, so you can forget it."

Stefan looked at Klaus, squinting slightly. "Did you say little mermaid?"

Elijah waved him off. "That's a story for another time."

I sighed and left them alone, going Into the living room. I sat in front of the fireplace.

This was the room I chose Damon in, the room I have Stefan the cure in, the room so many died and came back to life in. The room Damon and I danced in the night we were first together.

I pulled out my phone and called Damon, as I stared into the phone.

"Hey, its Damon..."

I smiled. "Damon-" but the voice cut me off.

"...you've obviously tries to reach me and failed. Try another time. Later."

I sighed, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Caroline.

"Hey, Care. Listen, I'm not in the mood..."

"I know." She said softly. "I just wanted to see how you're doing." She nudged me gently.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Worried about Damon."

"Maybe...you made the wrong decision..." She frowned.

I stood up, glaring at her. "Okay, stop. You've been doing this ever since I chose Damon. I didn't make the wrong choice. I know who I love and I know what I want, and it's not Stefan. It's Damon. And as my best friend, I expect you to accept that!"

She scoffed. "Elena, of course I do! You and Damon are both happy! That's what matters, right? But you deliberately-"

Stefan came into the room. "Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem. Damon just called."

I crossed my arms, waiting. "And? Where is he?"

"He's not coming back...for a while." Stefan sounded unsure as he spoke.

I took his phone and called Damon, knowing he'd Answer, thinking it's Stefan.

"What now?" His voice rang through the phone.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, it's you." He said sounding bored. "Listen, Lena..."

"Damon, come home. Please! I need you..."

"Elena..." He tried again.

"Katherine is annoying the hell out of me, I miss Bonnie..."

"Elena, listen to me."

"I just want you to come home and know I love you and only you forever..."

"I'm not coming back!" He yelled into the phone.

I was silent for a while. "Why?"

"I told you I'd do anything for you. I'm about to prove that to you." His voice was husky, dry.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "You can't leave me..."

"Lena? Please. Listen to me. Live your life. And I promise I'll be back, but as of now...live. I'm doing this for you."

Tears began to pour out if my eyes. "Doing what for me?"

"This! You'll see. I love you, Elena." He hung up.


	9. Chapter 6: Salvatore House

**A/N: lol I can't tell you what Damon's up to :) this is Klaus's POV**

"All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down, they got

All the right moves and all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down"

-All The Right Moves by One Republic

I was lounging in the Salvatore's living room, like I so often dow nowadays. This is some type of vampire home. We have maybe fifteen, fourteen vampires in this house that live here. Including my brother, my sister, Haley, and I.

I looked around to see Caroline and Elena looking over a scroll and talking quietly. I could hear enough to know they were talking about Caroline's newest idea; a vampire party. Elijah and I have agreed to help out with making sure vampires all over the world for this party.

In the kitchen, my sister was laughing away with Matt. They had gone away for the summer, and fallen in love in the process. Elijah and Haley were sitting on the couch, discussing whats happening after the birth of little Ariel. Jeremy and Stefan sat on the phone with Damon, who was surely up to something.

I got up and walked over to Caroline and Elena, putting an arm around both. I felt Elena twitch under my arm uncomfortably. Caroline wasn't fazed.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She sighed.

"Well I was wondering where Damon is."

I smiled innocently.

Elena frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Shut up."

"I was just wondering, relax. Do you know, Caroline?" I glanced at my blonde.

She scowled at me and tugged on Elena's hand gently, walking away.

"Caroline! Elena! Get over here." Haley yelled from the other side of the room.

The eighteen years olds went over to Elijah and Haley. Caroline chose to stand instead of sit with Haley. Elena sat close to Elijah, hugging him. Despite the past, they have an intriguing friendship.

I could care less what they had to say; so I stopped paying attention. I wandered off into the back garden and looked around.

"Absolutely wonderful. I'd love to paint it." I murmured.

I heard the door open and close.

"You've never been in the Salvatore's garden?"

I looked back at her. "No. I don't exactly spend much time in the boarding house."

"I do. And I only recently heard of their back garden. This house has a lot of secrets. Including the ones we already know."

She walked over to me, watching her feet. I took two strides toward her, meeting her halfway. She shivered slightly when I put a hand on the small of her back. She didn't move, though. She stood there, leaning into my hand.

"Where's Tyler? You said he was free." She looked at me.

I shrugged. "He didn't want to come home. Sorry to say, love, but he found another."

She pulled away from me, shaking her head violently. Her blonde waves bounced in front of her face, hiding the tears streaming down her face. "No!"

I sighed and wrapped an arm around her tightly, holding her to my chest. "He wasn't worth it. And he isn't worth your tears."

She shoved me away, "This is all your fault! If you have never threatened him he would've never left!"

My jaw dropped. "How dare you insinuate this is my fault!"

"Because it is! You're a bad person, Klaus! You ruin people's lives and you take joy in it."

She lifted her fist to punch me and I held it. "When was the last time I hurt you or any of your friends? In fact, how many times have I saved you and your friends from a brutal death?"

She stared at me, knowing I was right. "That doesn't change whats happened in the past."

"Doesn't it, though?" I watched her.

She leaned in close, her lips an inch away from mine. "No. It doesn't." And with that, she walked away.

I huffed and walked back inside, running into Haley and Elijah.

"We have a bit of a conflict, brother." Elijah kept his poker face. "Haley is dying, the child is killing her. We need to make arrangements for the child."

Haley nodded. "The baby can't stay with you, you're an unfit father. Elijah is out and about...he can't take care of her, and Rebekah said no right away."

I nodded. "And? Who's taking her in?"

They shared a glance. "We don't...know yet. But soon we will."

"Anything else I should know?"

Elijah glanced around before leaning in close and whispering. "The cure Elena gave Katherine wasn't the only cure. There are exactly four left."

I smiled. "That's perfect."

He nodded in agreement. "But each one has its own binding spell."

My smile faded.


	10. Chapter 8: Living and Loving

"_When I was younger_

_I told my mother _

_"I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud"_

_Now that I'm older_

_It's so much harder_

_To say those words out loud_

_You're growing taller _

_A little smarter_

_And one day you're gonna leave home_

_Oh, will you look like your mother's father_

_Oh, when you are fully grown_?"

-When I was Younger by Liz Lawrence

"Don't you think I want whats best for her too?! Don't you think I love her?!" A voice yelled.

My eyelashes fluttered and I sat up in bed, listening.

"I know you love her, but that's not the point. You're putting us all in danger just for Elena." That was Stefan.

"Look who's talking? That's all you've done for the past three years."

I rolled my eyes. That would be Damon. Damon!

I threw myself out of bed, not caring if all I was wearing was skimpy cotton shorts and tank top. I ran over to them and hugged Damon tightly.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he hugged me tightly. As tight as possible I'm guessing, because I could hardly breathe. I felt him nuzzle my hair, holding me by the waist and the small of my back.

I leaned back a little and kissed him. He kissed back and I was so glad he came back.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Morning...Lena. Um...Damon we need to talk privately..."

I looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?"

"There's four cures." Stefan replied.

"That's...amazing." I smiled.

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist. "But they're spell bound." He added. "The cures choose who takes them. We don't."

"Oh..." I melted back into Damon's arms, disappointed.

"But they can also bring back the dead. A witch would have to perform a spell, though."

I shut my eyes. Humanity or Alaric, Jenna, everyone I've ever loved? I'd rather be a vampire then live without them.

"We have Bonnie." I sighed. "She'll do the spells."

Damon and Stefan shared a look, frowning.

"Don't we?" I questioned. "Don't we have Bonnie?"

Stefan stared at Damon. "It's your turn to tell her the bad news."

Damon looked at me, love, concern, sadness, and anger showed in his eyes.

"Look...Lena...sometimes people sacrifice everything for the ones they love. Including they're life..."

My eyes widened. I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"Bonnie died in place of Jeremy. So Jeremy could be here with you again."

I choked back a sob. "No...no no no!"

Damon and Stefan both reached for me but I held my head and dropped to my knees.'

"Oh my god. Bonnie!" I sobbed.

Damon wrapped his arms around me tightly and I sobbed into his chest. "It hurts, it hurts. My best friend, my sister...oh my god! Bonnie..."

All I could think about was Bonnie. Bonnie loved my brother. Bonnie saved my life literally dozens of times. Bonnie saved Damon and Stefan's lives. Bonnie loved me. Bonnie cried with me when my parents died.

Bonnie died. Lexi died, Stefan's best friend. My biological parents died. Caroline's dad. Alaric! Rose, Andie.

I sobbed into Damon's chest. "I miss her. I miss Alaric."

Stefan gave Damon a look and put up four fingers, then put two down. Damon's eyes sparkled with hope.

I sobbed harder and Damon held me as tight as possible. He whispered in my ear.

"Lena, calm down. For me. For Stefan. Calm down. Think positive. Come on, stop crying. Shh, it's okay." He rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth.

I shoved him away. "I get it. You guys are afraid I'll turn my emotions off again."

Stefan stared at me. "Elena..."

I stood up, crying. "Just..." I ran out of the room.

I went to Damon's room and laid in bed. I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like a while.

I knew who I had to talk to. Someone who understood heartbreak but didn't cry over it. Someone who knew how to get over things.

I went downstairs to the cellar and sure enough, Katherine was there.

She looked up at me with a bored face and smirked when she saw it was me.

"Oh, you look terrible, sweetheart." She croaked.

"I thought about what you said. About switching places." I breathed shakily, still crying a little.

She nodded, sitting up.

"I want to do it. Just don't tell anybody. You have to swear."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear. Now. You and I need to go shopping, in that case."

I stared at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"How about we get Rebekah to come? It'll be the three of us, like old times."

I thought back to when my humanity switch was off. Just like old times.

I looked at her warily. "Okay..."

"You have to let me out first." She smiled.

Two hours later, I had straightened her hair and she was wearing jeans with a tank top and leather jacket. We even gave her the pink streak in her hair.

Rebekah shook her head. "Too much make up, princess. Elena doesn't fashion the amount of make up a hooker does."

I would've laughed, at any other time. But I only thought about when Caroline, Bonnie, and I would stand in front of the mirror and do each other's hair and make up.

"What about me?" I gestured to my body.

My hair was curled and I was wearing a skimpy best shirt with a leather skirt and heels.

"Perfect. You look like an evil vampire slut." Rebekah replied, casting a dirty glance at Katherine.

Katherine stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Salvatores to kiss."

I stared as she walked out.

Rebekah turned to me. "Did you turn your emotions off?"

I shook my head, not really sure. She sighed and walked out.

I went to the grill, and six hours later Katherine was there. She immediately dragged me outside and kicked me, throwing me against the wall.

"Damon and Stefan knew it wasn't you. But tell me. How does it feel to know your best friend is dead? You miss all your dead loved ones so much? Why don't you join them?"

Her face vamped out and she threw me at the wall again. My eyes widened.

"You're a..." I trailed off.

"...vampire." She finished, throwing me at her car. "You didn't spell bind the cure. It was only temporary."

I got up and kicked her, side sweeping her to the ground.

She got up and threw me to the ground. She lifted her heel onto my chest.

"Look at you. Squirming and begging to live. I'm sorry, cupcake. That's not how this story ends." She spit.

Katherine reached for my heart, and I felt myself dying. I saw Miranda, Grayson, Alaric, Jenna. And then I saw Bonnie.

A real Bonnie. Or a girl who looked like Bonnie. It wasn't Bonnie. It was her second cousin, Lucy.

She put out her hand, and Katherine crumpled on the floor in pain. After fie minutes it seemed, Katherine blacked out.

Lucy offered me her hand and I took it, falling against her. "Hey girlfriend! Been a long time. I haven't seen you since Bonnie's eighth birthday."

I laughed shakily and held onto her as tightly as possible. She walked me back home.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

I stared at her and she frowned. "Right...never mind I asked."

"I'm sorry." I sniffed.

She hugged me right about when we were on the boarding house porch. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. Don't cry, all will be okay. Bonnie sent me."

I wipes my tears and smiled appreciatively at her. "Come on. Everyone's inside."

I led her inside and when I went in, Damon and Stefan were waiting for me.

Lucy smiled and gave them a pageant girl wave.

Damon did the eye thing again. "Who are you?"

She flipped her brown locks and walked right past him, into the house. "Your savior."

Both brothers looked at me. I shrugged. "She's Bonnie's cousin. Lucy. She said she sent her here."

I went straight upstairs, and curled up in bed. After ten minutes i felt the bed shift.

"Want some company?" Damon asked softly.

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. "I love you, Damon."

He shifted under me, getting comfortable. He didn't say it back but I know he does.

"If everyone single person you love was dead...even me and Stefan...who would be the four you save?" He stared at me, vulnerability and innocence in his eyes.

"Damon..." I sighed.

"Elena." He said back.

I shut my eyes. "You, Stefan, Jeremy, and my mom."

Damon smiled. "I'm surprised...but happy I'm one of them."

"I can't live without you."

He stroked my hair, a rare gesture for Damon. "I love you so much."

I fluttered my eyes closed.

"Who would you save?" I whispered.

Damon didn't react. "Easy. You, Stefan, Lexi, and Alaric."

"Lexi?" I opened my eyes.

"She makes Stefan happy. She handles him well." His face showed no emotion.

I nodded. "I wish they were like twenty cures. We could spell bound half of them and all of us take the other half."

"I don't want to be human." He whispered bluntly.

"I do." A tear streamed down my face.

But this time he didn't wipe it away.


	11. AN

**A/N: okay, guys. I LOVE Klaroline. But do you still want the Klaus chapters? They're obviously going to evolve into more. But I want to know what all you lot think. Klaroline Chapters or no? **


	12. Chapter 9: children

_ "Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is goin' too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_"

-Taking Chances by Celine Dion

I stared on as Caroline wrote a list of names. "What are you doing, love?"

She glanced up at me, a glare on her face, but something else in her eyes. "A list of people we've all lost."

I took the pen away from her and wrote 'Finn' and 'Kol'. She looked at me in disbelief.

"We've all lost someone. Not just those who do good. The villians always have a story in the movies, don't they?" I questioned.

She immediately looked away, adding to the list. A tear dropped on the paper as she wrote 'Liz Forbes' and 'Bill Forbes'.

My eyes scanned the list and on the very top was Bonnie Bennett, their little witch. And of course, Tyler.

I stood up and took her hand, forcing her to stand up. She glared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you something I should've a long time ago."

I took her to the back garden. I began pacing back and forth.

She took a step towards me. "Klaus..."

I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"Confessing my love to you."

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at me. "What?"

"I love you. If it isn't obvious." I replied casually.

Tears sparkled In her eyes and she just stared at me. "And Haley. And Camille. And-"

I cut her off. "If you think that's the case you really must be a dumb blonde. I love you and only you. I fear the truth is I've never loved anyone else."

But as always, she held her chin up high and said nothing. Because Caroline Forbes could never admit to loving the bad guy. Because that's who she is.

"Nik!" I heard Haley call. "Elijah wants you!"

I grimaced and looked at Caroline. "Thank you for replying when I opened up to you."

And with that, I walked Away. But this isn't a corny romance movie. And Caroline Forbes doesn't chase after men.

I walked Into the house, where Elijah and Haley were standing. "What?"

Haley glared at me. "YOU need to find a place for this baby."

"Why me?" I questioned.

"Contribute at least this much to being the father, Klaus." Elijah sighed.

I gave him a look. " give me a year."

"We don't have a year! The due date is in three months!" Haley screamed.

"So Elijah will keep the baby till I find someone." I snapped.

I noticed Caroline near the doorframe, listening. I gestured for her to come in.

"Hello love. Eavesdropping, are we?"

She nodded silently. Elijah and Haley shared a look.

I shook my head. "No!"

"Caroline?" Haley said, gesturing to her stomach and Caroline."

She shook her head. "I can't...I mean it's amazing you asked me...but I just can't..." She trailed off.

I looked at Elijah sharply just as Stefan came walking in. "Good news. We found one cure; it was on the Wickery Bridge. Smart, huh?"

I smiled and Caroline laughed in pure joy. Haley smirked at all the happiness and Elijah even cracked a smile.

Damon came up behind Stefan, taking the cure out of his heads. "Not so fast, brother. Me and Witchy brewed up a plan."

Lucy came in and took the small bottle from Damon, smiling at us all. "Lets duplicate this shit."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at Damon, looking impressed.

And I have to say. I was also impressed.


	13. AN again

**A/N: okay, every once in a while, I'll post an Author's Note just to ask questions and take votes and crap like that. So, Haley and Klaus's baby needs a gender. I know I already said it's a girl, but I want it up to my lovely readers. **

**Boy or girl? XD **

**P.S.**

**If you could also brainstorm at least five name that would be amazing!**


	14. Chapter 10: begin again

"_I thought that things like this get better with time_

_But I still need you, why is that?_

_You're the only image in my mind_

_So I still see you... around_

_I miss you, like everyday_

_Wanna be with you, but you're away_

_Said I miss you, missing you insane_

_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_Words don't ever seem to come out right_

_But I still mean them, why is that?_

_It hurts my pride to tell_ _you how I feel_

_But I still need to, why is that?_

_I miss you, like everyday_

_Wanna be with you, but you're away_

_I said I miss you, missing you insane_

_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_

_It's so simple, a feeling_

_But it's everything _

_No matter who you love_

_It is so simple, a feeling_

_But it's everything_

_I miss you, like everyday_

_Wanna be with you, but you're away_

_I said I miss you, missing you insane_

_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_

_It's so simple, a feeling_

_But it's everything _

_No matter who you love_

_It is so simple, a feeling_

_But it's everything_"

- I miss you by Beyonce

I fluttered my eyes as I woke up, and my hand instinctively went to the other side of the bed.

When no one was there, I opened my eyes and called out. "Damon?"

He came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him. "Right here, don't have a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, holding the sheets up to cover my chest. "You scared me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not leaving, Elena. Didn't we already go over this?"

"I don't know, you left for two weeks recently. Did we?"

He sighed and got dressed. "Would you stop bringing that up? I came back with good news, so can't you forgive me already?"

I hesitated but nodded. I hopped out of bed and wrapped my new silk red robe around my body, walking over to Damon.

"I love you. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He locked his arms around my waist. "Good, you should be. I love you too."

I stared into his eyes, getting lost in the silvery-blue eyes. "Damon..."

"Ew. Should I go? Sorry to interrupt your romantic morning."

I whipped my head around to see Alaric. I looked at Damon and he grinned, hugging Alaric.

"Stay however long you want!"

I laughed and hugged them both.

Ric laughed and hugged us back. "I missed you two."

"Yeah, well...you're back. That's what matters."

I was surprised at Damon's statement, but hugged them tighter anyway. "Is...everyone back?"

Ric shrugged. "All I know is me. God, I spent so long in the darkness, I forgot how amazing it is to wake up in the morning."

I chuckled. "I'm going to go downstairs."

I ran downstairs, and I could hear Damon and Alaric following.

"Elena?! Caroline?!" I heard.

Caroline and I both ran towards Bonnie and hugged her tightly. I laughed, sandwiched between my two best friends.

"God! Bonnie, you're back!" Caroline squealed. "I didn't even have time to grieve!"

"Hey, Witchy." Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked at him with a secretive smile, and I immediately was wary. Stop. It's all in your head.

Stefan stood near the doorframe. "That's only two people. We're expecting eight."

"Sorry I'm late, I wanted to look good for you all." Lexi appeared near Stefan.

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Lexi."

"The one and only." She buried her face in his shoulder.

And I have to say, I was slightly jealous. I watched as they hugged each other, laughing and talking.

Jeremy had come into the room, and was all over Bonnie.

Alaric and Damon weren't much different, laughing and talking. They were pouring drinks and talking about me.

I headed for the door but accidentally bumped into someone. Someone with a beautiful tan and long, wavy dark hair. She had piercing blue eyes and looked not much taller than me.

I stood face to face with her.

"Hello." She spoke smoothly.

I stuttered. "Hi..."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Um...I...your house?"

"Mhm...this is the Salvatore boarding house. I'm Genevieve Salvatore."

Genevieve. Damon and Stefan's mother.

"I'm afraid...you're speaking of the wrong century. I'm Elena Gilbert. I live here. With my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Damon? Where is he? I have to see him!"

She tried to move past me but I grabbed her arm lightly, following her. "Genevieve! Wait!"

"What?" She looked back at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing my kids, what are you doing?"

She went into the living room.

"Genevieve!" I followed her.

The second she walked in, Damon froze staring at her. His arm twitched.

Stefan had his arms wrapped around Lexi's waist, and was staring over her shoulder at his mother.

Bonnie, Lucy, Caroline, and Matt looked like they had just seen an alien.

On the contrary, they had just seen the girl version of Damon Salvatore.

"Damon? Stefan?" She looked at her boys.

They both looked at her in shock. Before either could say something, I heard footsteps. We all did.

"Elena!"

I whipped my head around to see Jenna.

"Jenna." I stared at her.

"Lena! Secret meeting."

Damon and Stefan were heading towards the garden. I scowled but followed them.

"Nows not a food time-"

Damon cut me off. "Wanna explain that thing on your arm that looks like a werewolf bite?"

"I have one too." Caroline joined us.

We all looked around the room. Not only did Caroline and I have it, we had both lost our "fangs", so to speak.

Damon frowned. "I think we found out who's turning human."

"There's still one cure left, though." Lexi countered.

"You get to choose." Lucy shrugged, standing by Bonnie.

I put my hand up. "Wait. I'm...turning human?"

"Yeah, I dont think so." Damon looked at Lucy and Bonnie. "Redo the spell."

"Why?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"Because...she can't be human! She has forever ahead of her! You're going to take that away from her?"

Jeremy snorted. "Are you trying to be romantic by saying you want her to be with you forever?"

I looked at Damon with a blush and a smile. He scowled. "No!"

Caroline put her hand over the mark. "It really hurts."

Klaus and Elijah were both at her side right away and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Damon and Stefan glanced at me warily, expecting me to be in pain. Jenna sat down on the couch, staring at Damon and Stefan.

I just remembered; she's new to the vampire world. Damon's mother, however, looked a lot like Damon.

She did the same eye thing as Damon at the same time, as they stared at my bite.

I didn't know this woman, but I trusted her. She's a Salvatore.

Bonnie and Lucy began to talk about different spells to keep me a vampire.

I looked away, and leaned my face into Damon's shoulder. He watched everyone intently, an arm wrapped around my waist.

Genevieve ran her hand along my mark. Her wide blue eyes matched Damon's, as they scanned through the room.

Stefan and Lexi were still wrapped in each other, looking at my mark too.

I looked up at Caroline at the same time she did me, and had the urge to hug my best friend.

"Elena, come here."

I walked over to where Damon was, and he pushed me forward, up the stairs. Stefan and Lexi were behind him, as was Genevieve.

Jenna and Alaric were catching up in the living room.

I sat down on Damon's bed and both Stefan and Damon kept examining the bite. I felt bad that they weren't paying more attention to their mom.

I looked at Genevieve. "It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled knowingly. "You're a Petrova doppelgänger. The one they fought over."

All eyes were on me now. I smiled nervously. "Guilty."

"She's also the one who reunited us." Stefan added.

Damon's hold around my waist tightened and my hold on his arm tightened too. I think I felt like I was part of a family.

"Do you hear that?" Lexi interrupted my thoughts.

"A heartbeat." Damon concluded.

I looked down at my red v-neck and pushed it aside just a little, laying a he's right on my heart.

And downstairs, I heard another heartbeat. And it wasn't Haley's. or the baby's. or Jeremy's, Bonnie's, or Lucy's.

It was Caroline's.

We all looked toward the door as Jenna and Alaric came into the room.

"Caroline passed out. Elena probably will soon too."

Jenna stared at me longingly. I smiled and opened my arms as she ran into the them.

I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elena. I'm sorry i was so judgmental about Damon and Stefan in the past."

Damon smirked at her. "No problem. Girls tend to judge me."

Genevieve gave him a sharp look and he shut up right away. I've never seen anyone do that. Not even me.

Alaric and Jenna stood holding each other, next to Damon and I. Jenna ran her fingers through my hair soothingly as Damon talked to Alaric about whats going on.

All at once, my stomach dropped and I put a hand on my heart.

Damon, Ric, Jenna, and Stefan hovered over me. I got up, pushing Damon and Stefan away.

Damon grimaced at me when I threw up blood on the floor.

"That's not normal." Stefan frowned.

"Hey, I got the perfect job for you." Damon snapped.

"What?"

"Stating the obvious."

I glared at him. "Damon, stop. Nows not the time."

"You're girlfriends like...dying and you're arguing with your brother?" Jenna added.

And to prove her point, I felt bile rising. I threw up again.

Damon picked me up, laying me on the bed. "

Genevieve sat next to me on the edge of the bed and hummed. "An angel will die, all dressed in white. Closed eyed, and hoping for a better life."

Jenna tilted her head. "I know that song. Elena's grandma...my mom, would sing that. It's from an old movie or something."

"She's not dying!" Damon all but yelled.

I sighed. I'm not dying. I'm not. I'm turning human.


	15. Chapter 11: chance

_"I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing_

_You would come back through my door, ooh_

_Why did you have to go? You could've let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

_Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby, I will wait for you_

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_

_Been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me?)_

_You gotta be feeling crazy_

_How can you walk away, everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back?_

_Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_No, why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me_"

- wait for you by Elliot Yamin

**A/N: I know this may sound a little childish, but no flame reviews please. I'm overly emotional (cuz I'm pregnant), and it brings me to tears. If you wish to complain about my story in any way, please take it elsewhere.**

I watched as Caroline woke up. Her vampiric traits lost. She had more color in her skin, and her eyes were a deep blue instead of black.

She groaned softly and rolled onto her side. I laced my fingers with hers. "Love?"

Her eyes flickered up to me. "I'm human."

I frowned and nodded. "Very. You seem so breakable in my arms."

She sat up a little and noticed I was holding her. She let out a small scream and backed away.

"What the hell were you doing!?"

"Comforting you." I replied simply.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because I love you. Didn't I explain this already?"

She huffed and stood up, shakily. I wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise." I sang to her. "They're Is so much they hold."

She smiled yet rolled her eyes. "You're not romantic, Klaus. Actually, you're a really bad singer."

She began walking away, toward the stairs. Most likely to check on Elena.

I grabbed her arm. "What if I told you Times Square can't shine a bright as you?"

She snorted. "Yeah...real corny, Nik."

"Did you just call me Nik?" I asked.

Her smile faded and she nodded slowly.

I shook my head. "It's fine, love. I don't mind."

She stared at me for a few moments before hesitantly walking over and hugging me, crying into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She mumbled, "I'm not inhumanly beautiful anymore." Caroline pouted.

I chuckled. "It's not whats on the outside that counts, but whats on the inside."

"What's on the inside?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "Well..."

She noticed I had no answer, and waves it off. She tightened her hold on me.

I dipped my head and whispered in her ear. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

Her body stiffened. "Maybe we're too different."

"Caroline. You are the reason why even at the saddest part of my life I smile. All I ask is one chance." I took her hands.

"And it burns my heart to think about you loving someone else, someone who isn't me. But then I have to remind myself that sometimes love is about letting go."

Caroline smiled sadly. "As long as we're trading corny romantic things to say...true love isn't real unless it's returned. And in this case, it's not. I'm sorry."

With that, she walked upstairs. I heard Damon and Stefan greeting her warmly, and Elena crying along with Caroline.

"Nik." Haley and Elijah were beside me. "She likes you, you like her. Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

I sighed. "Very true. Now; notice that the spell has found it's way to seven people. Who's the eighth?"

"Rosalind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Tatia was the first doppelgänger. She's also Katherine's grandmother. Then Katherine had a child, who is Elena's grandmother. Then Isobel is Elena's mother. There are two missing doppelgängers. Rosalind and Sarafine."

"They're both dead, though."

"At least Sarafine is."

I frowned deeply. Haley sighed. "Can we talk about the kids?"

"The children are part of a sacrifice." Elijah announced.

"What?" Haley and I looked at him.

"Rosalind's sacrifice requires a doppelgänger other than herself, Haley's twins, and a half vampire, half human child. And an original."

We looked around at each other. We wouldn't let anything happen to each other, and we weren't sacrificing my children. As for doppelgängers...well there was always Elena and Katherine.

But if I hurt Elena, Caroline would hate me.


	16. Chapter 12: Humanity

_"Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul _

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?" - Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray _

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself.

"How do you feel?"

Damon looked at me through the mirror.

"Human." I said quietly, chuckling.

"That's great." He said sarcastically.

I turned around slowly to look at him. "What now?"

He did the eye thing. "No vampire sex anymore." He pouted.

I turned and gave him a look. He moves towards me and melted his body into mine from behind. He moved my hair away from my neck slowly and whispered in my ear.

"This pretty face is going to have wrinkles one day. Gray hair..." He trailed off.

I laid a hand on his cheek. "And this pretty face is going to look the same."

He nodded, his eyes watching me and my every move, every breath. That must be easy, since I'm weak and human.

"Damon...-" He cut me off.

"I can't be with a fifty year old. By exactly the age of forty, you'll be too old to be around me."

I frowned. "Okay...stop with the word riddles. Speak bluntly, please."

He shrugged. Letting go of me. "I can't be with you...that sucks."

I shivered at the thought. "You loved me when I was human, there's no difference."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty two." I replied.

"You'll be thirty soon. Then forty. Time goes by fast, Lena."

"Don't do this...we can figure something out!"

"Like what?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what.

"Exactly. There is no way around it."

"Would you just admit why you're so upset?"

"You know why?"

"So stop being so scared and say it!" I snapped.

"I wanted to be with you forever!" He yelled. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Elena? I love you and I want you. And I wanted that to last forever."

I started crying. I put a hand over my stomach and my side, and my heart had felt like it broke.

"Why are you crying?" Damon sighed.

"I don't know! Because I Feel like it!"

He sighed and hugged me tightly. "I can't do this boyfriend crap anyway."

"Yes, you can." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "There has to be something we can do. Take the last cure."

His eyes narrowed. "How many times do I have to express how much I hate humanity?"

I took his hand and put it on my heart. "Not even to be with me?"

He didn't reply, so I continued. "That's OUR forever. Just take the last cure."

Damon stared into my eyes. "Not even to be with you. I survived four years of having to be around you and Stefan. If had to end us here, it wouldn't kill me."

I didn't know what to say, but I knew anger was building up inside me. I was about to answer when Genevieve knocked on the door.

I moved away from Damon and he looked at the door. "It's open."

She came in, and I pleaded with my eyes for her to help me out here.

"I can't be with a human, not even her. It's common sense!" Damon answered quickly.

"No it's not, Damon! You haven't even given it a second thought!"

Genevieve hushed us both. "You'd think you two would have split up by now, you argue like a couple in mid life crisis."

I scowled and glared at Damon. He just laughed.

"Deep breaths, you two. Damon...you have to give it a chance. If you really love her, you will. When you finally let go of the past, something better comes along."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"But Elena, is it right for him to be with you when you're over a certain age?"

I looked down, Knowing they were both right. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Can I snap her neck and wake her up later? She's being annoying." Damon whined.

Genevieve glared at him.

"She keeps crying!" He gestured to me.

"You know what? You're right! We can't be together!" I yelled, walking out of the room.

I sat down In the living room and cried till Genevieve came and sat next to me.

"Elena?"

I hummed in response.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe in life...it's not about the happy ending. It's about the story. Meaning...tAke what time you've got with him."

I sighed. "I want all the time I can get."

"I know. But that's unrealistic."

I looked at her. "I may not be the perfect girlfriend. I'll yell at him, get jealous, be stubborn, over think, be insecure. But I'll love him better than anyone."

"Oh, trust me, I know. I see it." She smiled softly.

Damon walked into the room, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Yell at me? All the time." He smirked.

I looked back at him and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

Genevieve fidgeted uncomfortably and I pulled away.

"Well, should I leave you two alone?"

Damon only nodded, staring at me. She left, and he sat next to me.

He lifted my legs a little and say underneath them, pulling me slightly onto his lap.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"I didn't plan this far ahead in the conversation, I'm not sure what to say next." He did the eye thing.

I rolled my eyes. "An apology would be a nice start."

He shook his head. "I'm not sorry, though."

I sighed and leaned into his arms. " you never are."

"That's not true."

I didn't reply, I just lay in his arms. This is where I felt safest. Where I felt at home.

"Well...I'm spending the night with Ric."

I sat up. "What? Can't hear the idea of being in the same house as me?"

"Plus, it's a little crowded here." He grimaced.

I huffed but he kissed me. "If you need anything, call me. I don't care if I'm sleeping or having problems of my own or if I'm angry at you. If you need to talk to me, I'll always be there. No matter how big or small the problem is, I'll be there."

I smiled a little and sighed. "What if I need you to stay tonight?"

Damon shrugged. "I'm not. Sorry."

I sighed. "yeah...because you alway are."

He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to repeat what I just said. I frowned but didn't.

"I try, Lena. I really do. But you can't expect me to change just because I love you."

I nodded. "Okay; you're right, I'm sorry."

He sighed and hugged me tightly. I curled into his side.

"I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too, Damon."


	17. ANOTHER AN: sorry!

**A/N: I just want to give a special thanks to dominikaww, charlotte123450, Enchanted-Hybrid, and xELinneax. You have all been very so supportive and I wouldn't have continued after the first chapter if it weren't for these four special reviewers! And thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, subscribed, reviewed, and all those wonderful things! Love ya's a bunch, I really appreciate it!**


	18. AN: please read!

A/N: sorry for so many Author's notes!

I would like all or most of my readers to do me a BIG favor and read these stories. They're really good and I enjoyed them and hope you do too! It wouldn't hurt to review either :)

s/9306153/1/The-Seven-Year-Difference

s/8648625/1/The-only-way-to-forget-the-past-is-to- go-further-into-it


	19. Advertisement

**If any of my readers like to roleplay, I have a new Vampire Diaries Roleplay :)**

**heres the link**

** forum/Vampire-Diaries-Oblivion/135579/**


	20. Chapter 13: Clarity

**A/N: yay! okay, guys, this is a Mebekah chapter. I needed to add it in. It's from Rebekah's point of view. oh, and I forgot to answer one of my lovely reviewers. I'm having a boy :) my little Jeremy will be coming in a month**

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

_- Clarity by Zedd_

I saw Matt sitting on the couch, so I sat next to him and curled into a ball. I allowed myself to lay my head in his lap as he run his fingers through my hair.

"Matt? Can we talk?" I whispered.

"We are." He smiled his humanly smile at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I'm going to New Orleans, with my family."

Matt frowned. "And you're leaving me here."

I nodded slowly. "Please understand, Matt."

"Well if you planned to just leave like this why'd you save me from dying? Why'd you kiss me? Tell me you love me?"

"Matt..." I trailed off

"You don't do that to someone you love."

"People always do crazy things, when they're in love." I replied. "This may be the craziest, but they're my family and they need you."

"That makes no sense! You want to do something crazy? Let me come with you."

"You don't understand! And I can't explain!"

"You're in love with the idea of love, not in love with me." I answered in a gentle voice.

I stroked his cheek softly. " I love you, but you're not mine."

He looked down, holding me.

So I continued.

"Promise me; that's all I want, just promise to never forget me. Tell me I changed you somehow. Let me know I had an impact on your life. Promise me you'll always remember me. Letting you go is hard enough but I don't want to go on knowing I mean nothing you."

"I promise." His voice was husky.

I leaned in and kissed him quickly, and he kissed back with a fierce passion. I stared into his eyes, silently compelling him.

When he opened his eyes I was gone. And I felt horrible. Because I would miss him and vice versa. Because he was the one who changed me.

Because he has no one else.


	21. Chapter 14: heartbeat

_"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season" - Breathe by Anna Nalick_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Damon entered our room, obviously upset.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I can hear a heartbeat."

I sighed, sitting up. "Damon, I'm human."

"No, I mean two. Please tell me you're not that stupid."

"What?" I looked at him in confusion.

He sighed. "Do I have to spell it out?"

Damon disappeared then came back give minutes later. He threw it at me and I caught it easily.

It was a pregnancy test.

"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled right away.

I threw the box back at him and he threw it back. "Just take the fucking test, Elena!"

"What test?" Bonnie walked into the room.

"Nothing." I said.

"A pregnancy test." Damon said at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Bonnie stared at me.

I scowled at Damon. "No! He's assuming things!"

"So take the test so we know for SURE!" Damon's eyes twitched, he was mad.

"Why do you care? Either way you'd force me to have an abortion probably! That's just you!"

"You don't know that for sure! For someone who swears they never judge me that sounds a lot like judging!"

"I'm not judging you! When have I EVER judged you?"

Bonnie held her hand up and suddenly Damon was on the floor holding his head.

My eyes widened as I looked at her."Bonnie, stop!"

She glared at Damon, kneeling toward him a little. "Don't talk to her like that."

I went over to Damon and kneeled near him. I looked up at her. "Stop, Bonnie!"

She stopped and looked at me. "I won't let him talk to you like that."

"And I won't let anyone hurt him like that." I replied calmly.

He flinched and hissed, leaning into my arms a little.

"Damon?" I looked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Lena."

I looked back at Bonnie and she didn't flinch. Just stared back. "Elena, are you pregnant?"

I put a hand on my stomach. Damon stared at my stomach with anger, confusion, and what I could only guess to be sadness.

"Just take the test." Damon interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom.

An hour later, Bonnie and I were staring at a positive pregnancy test.

"This could be a problem." She said quietly.

"Don't tell Damon."

"I won't."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Bonnie hugged me. "Everything's going to be okay, Elena."

I sighed, going back outside. I threw it out.

"Well?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "Negative."

"So why do I hear two heartbeats? Don't lie to me, Lena."

I gave him a look and walked downstairs.

"Lena!" He followed me.

"If I tell you I'm pregnant, you'll leave. Or you'll leave me..." Tears were in my eyes.

He glared at me. "What? I wouldn't leave you! Maybe tell you to have Abortion-"

I cut him off. "I'm NOT doing that!"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You are."

My hand, by instinct, went down to my stomach. "Yeah, I am."

"So...we'll figure things out."

I smiled a little. "Really?"

He nodded silently and hugged me tightly. My fingers curled into his shirt, and I held onto him tightly. His arm tightened around my waist.

"I love you, Damon."

He didn't answer And I could feel his steady breathing against my cheek. I wrapped my Arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest.

"Okay; so what are we going to do?"

He sighed heavily. "We'll figure it out, Lena."

"Still love me?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

He wasn't amused.

"Yes. Of course." Damon frowned and kissed me.


	22. Chapter 22: an

hello my readers! I'm sorry to say that this story is being discontinued. I will not finish it. But all my other stories, I plan on finishing. Too much going on right now and I can't concentrate. I've also lost all love for Silver Linings.


End file.
